The Four
by iceberrycube
Summary: Lucius is hurt by Voldemort, and Narcissa comforts him. Draco and Daphne find them and all go past the point of no return. Oneshot. Mature.


Lucius entered through the stately doors of Malfoy Manor with considerably less arrogance than normal. His regal gait was shortened by his pained legs, and as he shuffled through into his opulent home past the threshold, he nearly sighed with relief, collapsing undignified on the hard, glassy marble floor of the entryway with a painful cracking noise.

The Dark Lord had been particularly angry with him, overpowering his Cruciatus Curses with powerful rage. Lucius accepted this torturous punishment. He had, after all, failed his Lord. The diary had been a treasured possession of his master, a Hocrux. Somehow Lucius had hampered its reaching its full potential and letting hell loose on Hogwarts.

In the recesses of his pain-crazed mind he was glad he had managed to protect his Draco, who was just finishing his second year at Hogwarts. It simply would not do for Voldemort's agenda to interfere with the Malfoy line. With that last traitorous thought, Lucius slipped into the realm of unconsciousness, away from the agony spreading through his entire body.

For the rest of the night the blonde lay there undiscovered, taking ragged breaths in a fetal position. It was not until the next morning that Narcissa found him on the way to the dining hall and fearfully shook him awake. Lucius' grey eyes opened blearily and his body protested and he lifted himself of the ground that he had deigned to spent a portion of the night on. His wand arm was stiff having been slept upon, but Lucius shook it awake impatiently.

"Lucius, whatever happened to you?" Narcissa asked, concerned.

"Voldemort was...most displeased with my performance, "he replied to his wife, wincing. She patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"Tenny!" The aristocratic beauty called impatiently. Several moments later, a small large-eyed creature appeared before her.

"What can Tenny do for the Missy?"it asked her.

"Fetch me my Pain Relief Balms,"she ordered it. Lucius watched as Tenny disappeared, in search of the lotions.

"Narcissa, darling, what in Merlin's name did you do that for?" Lucius asked his wife. "I could easily have had Tenny apply the Balms."

She rubbed his arm. "After such an ordeal, I do believe a wife's hand is required, " the dark-haired woman told him, smiling faintly.

Moments later, Tenny was back, clutching several tubes of lotion. "Here yous are, Missy, "it squeaked, handing her the Balms before popping away back to the kitchen facilities.

Narcissa accepted the Balms and led Lucius to the Malfoy Massage Room. It was a long walk down the fine milky marble corridor, but Lucius occupied himself by watching his wife's swaying bum as she dragged him by the arm behind her. Narcissa's high heels clicked on the stone rhythmically until they reached a beautiful cream door that she opened smoothly.

Within the grand room were many clean, organized shelves of herbs and Balms and lotions, all sorted by type. In the center of the room was a pleasant creamy-colored massage table.

"Strip, "Narcissa commanded her husband. Stunned, he made no move to undress. "Lucius, "she chided, "How else will I apply the Balms?"

Nodding in understanding, Lucius smirked and began to pull of his robe, shaking his hips suggestively. He watched his wife, noticing how her breath hitched as he shimmied out of his pants and stood resplendent in just his green tie. She ordered him to strip, and he stripped indeed.

Shaking away her growing arousal, she motioned for her husband to lay upon the massage table. He obeyed her dutifully. Seeing him waiting expectantly, Narcissa opened a Balm and squirted some of the concoction into her hand. She decided to start with Lucius' bare chest, her hands trailing gently over his pecs, the Balm smoothing down the curly blonde hairs nestled in between.

Lucius held back a moan as his wife's soft fingers meandered down to his abs, playfully poking his belly button before rubbing in earnest. He sighed as the pain faded away. However, with that sensation gone an entirely new one came to be. The blonde was aware of how close her hand was to other parts of his anatomy.

Narcissa smirked as she saw his erection swell near her Balmy hand. She did enjoy teasing him. Based on his display before, though, two could play that game. Her hand wandered lower still, to the thick blonde hair just above his erection. Lucius moaned as he felt her move from his pubic hair to the base of his hardness. Narcissa gripped it expertly, driving Lucius mad with her soft touch. It seemed as if a ghost enveloped his cock, and he moaned in appreciation.

As her hand played with his arousal, Narcissa's lips moved to join it, kissing his head before swirling her tongue down his shaft to collect every drop of his salty precum. Lucius bucked, thrusting his cock into her mouth. She suckled him a moment more before pulling away.

Lucius growled at the loss but then looked up to see her quickly tearing off her clothes. Now naked, Narcissa slipped to the other side of the massage table to join him. Her erect nipples pressed against his stomach as she lay atop him, her wet core in front of his face. Lucius rather liked the view.

As she started to suck his cock again, though, this time he was prompted to return the favor. As she licked up and down his length, he introduced her pussy to his questing tongue, plunging it in and out of her heat and making her moan around his cock in ecstasy.

Lucius shuddered as his cock vibrated and began licking Narcissa's swollen clit rapidly, pleasuring the nub. He began to falter as his wife licked him. A hot pressure built up in his balls and he knew he wouldn't last.

"Ohhhhh...uhhhhh..yeah...Narcissa!"he exclaimed, finally cumming. His sticky white seed shot out of his dick in ropes and into her waiting mouth. With a final moan, she too was pushed over the edge, and Lucius' mouth was flooded with her sweet release.

Narcissa slid off of him, breathless from her orgasm. Her hair was wild and her elegant features flushed. Lucius thought she looked beautiful. He also still felt very horny.

The Malfoy Lord pulled his wife onto his chest. She sat there in only her sexy red pumps, her pussy radiating heat. Lucius could feel his cock start to stiffen yet again.

"Ready for another round, darling?" He asked, still panting.

"As always, "she told him, leaning over to kiss his forehead.

Her breasts pressed into his chest and Lucius growled happily. His hands reached to cup her bum. He felt the soft sensitive skin there. It was smooth and creamy. Lucius slapped her arse, if only to hear her submissive mewl. Taking that as a sign of acceptance, he guided her arse back until Narcissa's pussy hovered above his erection. She squirmed in his hands, trying to lower herself upon his cock.

Lucius was happy to oblige, finally letting her soft, warm bum go and thrusting his hips up to meet her pussy. Narcissa panted as Lucius hit spots within her she never knew existed. Continuing to straddle him, she bounced up and down on his arousal passionately, faster and faster, craving to achieve orgasm. Her insides felt seconds away from combusting from heat and intense, almost painful, pleasure.

Meanwhile, the kitchen door cautiously opened. In sneaked Draco, with his girlfriend Daphne. They both hoped to have a shag and desparately hoped that Lucius and Narcissa wouldn't find them.

The couple wandered up flights upon flights of spiraling stairs before emerging, tired and dizzy, in the corridor to the dining hall. Draco vowed never to walk up from the kitchens again. Desparate for a good old broom closet shag, both searched the grand hall for a door that looked somewhat closetlike. All were gaudy and gilded bar one. Draco guided Daphne to an unassuming cream door, opening it soundlessly.

Imagine their surprise when they discovered the room was already occupied. Draco supposed that he should be disgusted or disturbed by the sight before him, but watching his parents make love was strangely arousing. It wasn't that sex was something new to him, purebloods sometimes shag for the first time in first year, but lovemaking was an entirely different matter.

Draco's 13-year-old cock hardened as he watched his mother bounce upon his father's cock. Her wetness slid down his shaft. The young Malfoy stuck a hand into his robes and began to rub himself at the sight, quietly moaning. Daphne pulled his hand away and offered a better option, grinding her pelvis against his.

The two moaned as they were stimulated. Daphne leaned against the door unconsciously, widening it enough that Narcissa came to her son humping.

Feeling the walls of her pussy contract around him proved to be too much for Lucius, and with a grunt, he thrust deep into Narcissa and came violently. Their combined juices overflowed her pussy and slipped out onto Lucius' cock.

Draco and Daphne began humping faster, grunting louder. By this time Narcissa had noticed them and crept over, prodding them to the massage table without their noticing. Smirking, she tapped her son's shoulder,watching as he turned around, shocked, then started checking her out.

"Er, hi, Mother, "Draco squeaked and stopped humping Daphne.

"Hello Draco, "she replied pleasantly as if talking to her son in the nude was perfectly normal, "would you mind if I joined in on the fun?"

Taking his speechless shock as a yes, Narcissa slipped Draco's robes off, leaving him in only his pants. Finally catching on, he aided her in the removal of the offending garment,watching as his erection sprang out. Narcissa smiled. Even at 13, her darling Draco was just as big as Lucius, possibly even greater a size.

She kneeled down in front of him, looking at his face while she licked him like a lolly, watching as it contorted in pleasure. Narcissa decided to spoil her son and took his entire length down her throat. Deepthroating was a novel thing, Draco decided as his cock shuddered and he spilled his load into Narcissa's mouth. She gagged a bit but swallowed all his cum.

Lucius was hard as a rock after watching Narcissa blow Draco. He needed a vent for his frustration and made his way over to Daphne, quickly divesting her of her clothes. He kissed her roughly, hands drifting to her breasts. His experienced hands explored the ample flesh, tweaking her nipples, hearing her moan. Promptly, he felt the wet from her arousal transfer onto his leg and knew she was ready. Thrusting forcefully into her sent Daphne into a world of pleasure. Lucius grunted. Merlin, she was so tight! Her velvety insides squeezed his cock like a glove as he pounded into her relentlessly. But several thrusts later he just couldn't hold back any longer. With one final thrust, the deepest yet, he came inside Daphne, his cum oozing out.

The feeling of his hot seed inside her made Daphne groan and she rubbed her clit furiously. Finally she came, her muscles contracting, milking all the cum out of Lucius.

Narcissa lapped at Draco's head slowly, a dull buzz of pleasure gradually bringing him back to aching hardness. Turning around, she waggled her bum at him. Draco accepted her invitation and slid his erection into her pussy from behind. Narcissa braced herself against the massage table. The ridges of a cock felt so much better in her pussy from behind.

She moaned, squeezing her pussy around Draco's length, forcing him in deeper. Her son began thrusting into her harder, hitting a pleasurable spot at the very deepest point in her pussy. She screamed in delight as pleasure built at a dizzying pace.

"Draco, "she moaned, "I'm cuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmiiiiinnnnggggggg!"

Even as her cum ran down his cock, Draco kept thrusting, holding in his seed with all his might and using the same deep thrusts. This brought Narcissa to a second gushing orgasm before Draco couldn't control himself and he lost it within her, emptying his cum-filled balls into her waiting pussy.

For a moment all four paused, panting, resting. And then, in unison, they began again. Somehow, though, Daphne found her way over to Draco.

Draco swooped in for a kiss, gently and softly. He suckled on her bottom lip, making her mewl in pleasure. As Daphne parted her lips slightly, Draco slipped his tongue through her opening, exploring her mouth, feeling the inside of her cheeks, moist and warm. His teenage hardness began to stir yet again as she sucked on his tongue, pressing their bodies closer. The young Malfoy could feel her pert nipples pressing on his chest.

Pulling back for air, Draco spun Daphne around, massaging her arse, feeling her crack. She pressed her arse towards his hands, enjoying the sensation. His sinful hand made their way over to her rosebud. They hovered there for a moment before one wiggled in, plunging in and out. She fell onto all fours.

Daphne shrieked in surprise and pain, but that just as quickly faded away, leaving pleasure in its wake. She pushed her arse to meet his finger's thrusts.

"Draco," she moaned, "fuck my arse."

The blonde growled and pulled his finger out. Daphne whimpered at the loss, but soon something far, far larger was slamming into her: Draco's cock. Her breasts jiggled enticingly every time he thrust into her, deep and hard. It was a painful pleasure.

Narcissa and Lucius watched, both too weary to join the fun very actively. Narcissa's manicured hands found her clit and she began rubbing frantically, getting of at the scene before her. Even rubbing as fast as she could, though, she couldn't go to her peak. The dark-haired woman started plunging a finger in and out of her pussy, heightening her pleasure. She was not aware of her surroundings, just that she was about to cum.

Lucius joined his moaning, panting wife, sitting against the massage table. Bracing himself against it, he leaned down as far as he could go, managing to capture the head of his cock in his mouth. He moaned around his cock, sending a jolt of ecstasy coursing through him. Listening to the grunts and screams of the others brought him closer and closer to the edge. With a shudder, Lucius came into his mouth, tasting himself. He drank his cum like a sacred elixir, slowly and with relish.

Narcissa saw him drinking his cum and thrust into herself one last time.

"Oh, oh, faster, I'm CUMMMMIIINNNGGGG!"She screamed.

Her fluids dribbled down her thighs. Meanwhile, Draco and Daphne had reached their peak.

"Cum in me, Draco!" Daphne moaned, her orgasm dripping from her. With Daphne's permission, Draco did just that, filling her arse with his hot cum. 


End file.
